He called None
There once was a kingdom most powerfull and grand, but upon them lay a dark shadow of a worlock who thretened of war, the klever king decided to finish the evil wizard once and for all. At the day after remembrance the armies left for battle and so time went. While the king was a way, the queen had become of child and without the father there to name him, she decided that untill his arival, boy she gave birth to, would be called None. As year had went past, the battle finaly came to end, but the king and his armies was on the loosing side, as such he seeked out an ally in the troll king who gladly wished to lend his armies. The king therefor asked what the troll king wished for as compensation for their help in battle and he ansered: "I wish that of none." The king understanding it as he wished for nothing felt that was a good bargin and so agreed to the deal. Together they fought the evil wizard and killed him dead and as such made piece in the land. But when the king finaly returned home, he realized the mistake he such had made, at first pleading with the troll that there most be something else to which they could agree, the troll made power from the bond of his promisse. As such the king in the end had to yeald and leave his son with the trolls that took him home. The trolls took good care of the child, and the kings doughter, fairest girl of them all, but also large as a giants child, fell deeply in love with the young prince as he did with her. Together they are as the years pass by untill finaly he is a man. But the king has such grown tired of the boy and wish to sell him of to someone next of kin. When his doughter hears of this, she and None make for a plan to escape. They are to travel at day, so as the trolls would not be able to follow unles they turn into stone, but so would she, and therefore they decided for her a armor to make. So each day, when the other trolls where of to sleep, they heated up the furneses and made their work. But the day the boy was to leave came to fast, and as such they could not finish the last armgard, insted they had to run before her farther could stop them, and None clibed up and covered the missing peiece as to make sure she did not turn to stone. And so they ran as fast and far as they could, in order to escape the clutches of her father. They ran the rest of the day and the whole night, as so her father would not be able to come close. But as she had run so long, she became compleatly exousted and starving, she missed a poisonnes thorn, this weekened her and made her ill. They therefor sat down in a cave and had to rest, None decided that he would find them some food and healing herb and left her alone. But as he found nothing in the forest, he decided to head for the city that now was so close by to where he hoped to find something that would help. Though once he was there, he was lured by a enchantress who instead of giving him that he wished for, put him under a spel of sleep, making him unable to awake. Once he was found the people did not know what to do, they brought him to the king, but who could not recognize his child for all the years he had grown. No of the healers or clerics could help the poor lad, and as such the king decreed, that whoever could wake him up would have the mans hand in marrige. And so, all the young girls and ladies tried their luck in awakening the poor man, but no one could manage. The troll kings doughter had in the end become beter, her power of healing had destroyed the poison. But as she awoken she saw that her companion was lost, as such she left the cave at night, hoping to find him she started to walk to the city. Once there, she heard while passing by about a man who had been cursed asleep, she emediatly went for the castle where he was. No one stoped her as she aprotched her love, all the time weeping as she was so sad of what had befalen him. Not knowing what else to do that had not been tried, she mustered all her hart and proclamied her love for him and so gave him a kiss. As if by a miracle of the gods, the man opened his eyes again, now awoke from his sluber. Her love for him had awoken the man, exalted with joy she shout out his name; None, and so the parents understand that the man in fact is their lost son. All of them rejoice and as the king promissed he wed the two of them, and as None profess his love again in the temple she is cured of her pluage of stone, leting her feel the sun strike her face as gently as the brezee. As such they together lived in eternal bliss untill end of days. Lore It is belived that the cure found for the stone sickness of trolls was found through the lore of this tale, the mention of a thorne that posioned the girl is the only acctual tangeble evidence of cure noted other then the notion of love being a trigger. But if going with the asumption that trolls had known love before they would not have had the problem to start with.